1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the oil and gas industry and especially to treatments to the bottom hole area of an oil well colmated with different deposits with the aim of increasing the flow of oil, gas, and gas condensate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem in oil and gas industry is that oil wells have been drilled become clogged and the flow of oil there from decreases dramatically. While wells that initially produced 50 or more barrels per day may only flow one barrel a day after a length of time.
There are some conventional methods for unclogging perforations in an oil well casing, including the use of high-voltage pulsed discharges. However, these methods do not significantly extend the lifetime of oil well, nor do they do the job to the extent that the oil and gas industry would like.
One such well-known method involves an oil production intensification method which provides that the bottom hole area of the well should be treated with high voltage pulse discharges performed cyclically with a frequency of 4-10 Hz for 5-15 minutes. It is well known that the oil from the well should be sampled. [see RU Patent No. 2,055,171, Amotov et al., “Method for Stimulation of Oil Recovery”].
Another conventional oil production intensification method relevant to the present invention involves pulse treatment of the bottom hole area of the well with high voltage pulse discharges with an electric discharge device performed at least in three identical successive cycles in the impact and holding mode, and oil sampling [see RU Patent No. 2,097,546, Sizonenko et al., “Method of Intensifying Oil Production”]. In such case, the core material is used to establish the empirical dependence of the number of pulses of high voltage pulse discharges in cycle per meter of the reservoir and porosity of rocks. Before the bottom hole of the well is treated with high voltage pulse discharges, the reagent is injected into the reservoir, and the bottom hole area of the well is treated with high voltage pulse discharges in the midst of the reagent over the entire interval of the reservoir as the electric discharge device continuously moves from bottom to top. The number of pulses of electrical discharges and the rate with which the electric discharge device moves are set subject to the real porosity of the reservoir and pre-estimated empirical dependence. The delay time for each cycle is minimally 30 minutes. 0.3% water solutions of multi-functional compounds of surface active substances are typically used as the reagent to unclog the perforations. Although this system functions well, there is still room for improvement.
Therefore, it is a desire of the oil and gas industry to have a new device and method that will provide a much more effective oil recovery intensification system, so that old oil wells can be rejuvenated and continue to produce significant amounts of oil without having to drill new holes.